


Mantenerme firme

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Desperation, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Su cuerpo reaccionaba a las atenciones, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y el mayor pareció darse cuenta de esto.Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, Michael estaba seguro que en ese momento Alex le habría sonreído.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 5





	Mantenerme firme

**Mantenerme firme**

Michael tenía miedo.

Tenía un jodido miedo.

Cuando estaba en Fox River no había tenido una sensación muy diferente, pero había tenido éxito de mascararlo mucho mejor que así.

Tenía sus planes, conocía la prisión, sabía qué hacer en todas ocasiones, por todas eventualidades, por cada contratiempo.

Lo había asustado tener la vida de su hermano en juego, pero lo había superado y lo había llevado a cabo.

Estaba harto, sin embargo, de tener la vida de los que quería como peso sobre los hombros.

Evadir de Sona había arriesgado no ser tan sencillo, entonces sabía qué las posibilidades de hacerlo estaban escasas, y sabía también todo lo que dependía de su éxito.

Todo sobre él, todo siempre sobre de él.

Ahora le habría gustado poderse escapar de esa tarea, cumplir la condena y vivir tranquilo sus días, sin tener siempre el temor de dar pasos en falso, porque pues sus manos habrían estado aún más sucias de sangre que fueran ya, porque no podría haber hecho nada contra esas personas que le habían sacado tanto ya.

Levantó los ojos hacia la pequeña ventana con vista en el descampado frente al almacén, dándose cuenta sólo entonces que había atardecido ya; otro día se había ido, y él todavía no sabía cómo nombrar a los hombres en ese video, no tenía idea de cómo recuperar todas las tarjetas. No tenía idea de nada.

Tenía que confiar en la fe, otra vez, rogando que todo estuviera bien en ese plan basado más en la casualidad que los hechos.

Estaba a punto de acostarse, determinado a tratar de recuperar las horas de sueños perdidas y tener así éxito de descansar su mente, cuando vio abrirse la puerta de su habitación.

Volviendo a sentarse en el colchón fino, extendió la cabeza y vio a Alex esperar en el umbral que le invitara a entrar.

“Ven.” murmuró, pasándose las manos en la cara, mientras el mayor cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, deteniéndose un poco antes de volver a mirarlo, en aire ansiado.

“¿Hay problemas abajo?” preguntó Michael, temiendo lo peor.

“No.” le aseguró Mahone, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No, todo bien. Roland está todavía investigando el PDA, y Lincoln está estudiando el video. Yo... tomé una pausa.” explicó, hesitando antes de sentarse en la cama.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, que Michael ocupó estudiando el ex federal, su expresión, sus movimientos.

Cuando Alex había vuelto de Panamá City, derrotado en la espera de poder ser repatriado en los Estados Unidos, no podía negar de haberse sentido satisfecho.

Luego había visto el lento empeorar de su estado mental, lo había visto sufrir de síndrome de abstinencia, lo había visto vacilar.

Ya no había tenido éxito de odiarlo, y eso probablemente lo había llevado a cumplir más que un error.

Sacarlo de Sona lo había hecho estar bien, así como decirle su nombre a Self por la misión.

Lo quería cerca, siguiendo un instinto que no sabía explicarse.

Sin embargo, cuando lo había visto, tres semanas después de la huida de Panamá, había estado algo en él que le había hecho sonar la alarma.

No parecía ser su normal ansiedad, no parecía el miedo de volver en prisión.

Estaba apagado, Alex, y hasta que Lincoln no le había dado una explicación no había entendido porque.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre eso, pero el mayor lo precedió.

“Michael...” empezó, sin mirarle los ojos. “Lo que pasó en Sona...” se interrumpió, y a Scofield le habría gustado que no volviera a hablar.

¿Por qué resurgir el tema, ahora?

¿Por qué no podía olvidar y seguir adelante, aún más en ese momento, cuando tenían problemas más urgentes?

Suspiró, tratando de guardar afuera de su mente imágenes que no lo dejaban en paz.

Imágenes de Alex. Y de él, juntos.

En su celda, en ese colchón gastado, entre esas sábanas sucias.

Las manos de Mahone encima, su aliento en las orejas, su cuerpo encima al suyo y…

Michael se había prometido de no volver a pensarlo, porque estaba seguro que no habría vuelto a ver a Alex jamás, pero el destino había decidido diferentemente.

“¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso, Alex?” le preguntó, defensivo, olvidando por un momento la razón del vacío en los ojos del ex agente.

“No querría hablar. De verdad, no. Pero durante las semanas pasadas...” suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Me pasó de pensarlo, aunque no quisiera. Eso es todo.”

“Sólo estábamos la límite de la desesperación, Alex. Esto es lo que pasó, y no hay nada más de decir.” trató Michael, mintiendo a sí mismo, el tono de voz frio, para remarcar que no tenía ganas de pensar en lo que había pasado entre las paredes de la prisión.

Mahone finalmente levantó los ojos, y en un movimiento rápido le puso las manos en los hombros, empujándolo con la espalda contra el colchón, montándole encima, bajándose hasta que tuvo la cara cerca de la suya.

“Estábamos desesperados, Michael, ¿es por esto?” preguntó. “Bien, estoy desesperado ahora. Más que no fuera en esa prisión, más de cuando empecé a tener alucinaciones, más que fue en toda mi vida. ¿Qué tal eso?” lo dejó ir, despacio, volviendo a sentarse mientras el menor hacía lo mismo. “Tiene que dejar de creer que todo sea blanco o negro, Michael. Tiene que dejar de analizar todo de manera racional, y aceptar que hay cosas que escapan de tu control.” le dijo, la mirada en blanco.

Scofield arriesgó acercarse, apoyándole delicadamente una mano en el hombro, un gesto casi tierno, en contraste con el estado en que se encontraba.

“¿Soy yo que veo todo blanco o negro, Alex?” le preguntó, sarcástico. “Pero me parece que hice bastante concesiones, en primer lugar contigo.” añadió, mordiéndose un labio. Luego suspiró, haciendo como para desplazar la mano, viendo a Mahone mantenerla parada en un gesto rápido de la suya.

“Verdad, lo hiciste. Me ayudaste a evadir, dejaste que viniera con vosotros, cuando tu hermano no quería. Me salvaste, Michael, cuando sólo deberías haber querido matarme.” se acercó más. “¿Por qué lo hiciste?” preguntó, en un murmurio.

A Scofield le habría gustado no responder a su pregunta, y de hecho no le hizo falta.

Alex llevó las manos a su cara, extendiéndose hacia de él y apoyando los labios en los suyos.

Michael reconoció el calor de esas manos en la piel, y el sabor de su boca que se mezclaba con el propio, y casi se dio asco.

No debería haber estado así, no...

No sentía nada por Alex, no _podía_ sentir nada.

Volvió a tumbarse en el colchón, dejando que el hombre lo siguiera, que se metiera encima a él, empezando a buscar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con las manos, quitándole la camiseta con un gesto rápido, y dejando que el mayor hiciera lo mismo con la suya.

Parecían dos animales, y Michael lo sabía, y también sabía qué de nuevo era la desesperación que los estaba llevando a ese error.

Pero las cosas entre de ellos nunca habían estado solo blancas o negras, y Alex se equivocaba diciéndole que estaba así por él.

Nunca había entendido las sensaciones que le daba el mayor, nunca había tenido éxito de dividir el odio de la piedad, y de cuanto jodidamente bien se sintiera estando tan cerca de él.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a las atenciones, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y el mayor pareció darse cuenta de esto.

Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, Michael estaba seguro que en ese momento Alex le habría sonreído.

Lo sintió dejar deslizar una mano bajo el traje que llevaba y bajo los bóxeres, envolviendo la palma alrededor de su sexo, poniéndose a acariciarlo con una delicadez que Scofield nunca había conocido en él.

Se fue al encuentro de su toque, esforzándose de no gemir en alta voz mientras la mano de Alex se apretaba, mientras le quitaba la ropa, poniéndose entre sus piernas, atacándole el cuello con la boca, y luego el pecho, el estómago, hambriento, sin encontrar paz.

No quería darle la satisfacción de hacerle saber cuánto le gustara, y al mismo tiempo no quería que nadie les oyera.

Nadie habría entendido, exactamente como no entendía él.

No podían comprender como dos hombres que se habían hecho tan daño pudieran ahora estar en la misma cama, entre las mismas sábanas, esclavos de un placer que sólo el otro parecía tener éxito de darle.

Alex volvió encima a él, besándolo más firme, buscando su lengua y mordiéndole los labios, casi quisiera herirlo, y Michael se lo dejó hacer, involucrado en su toque más y más confiado mientras los dedos dejaban su sexo y empezaban a prepararlo, con la misma cura y atención que Michael había probado ya en Sona, para que se había vendido a su toque, para que seguía pensando en Alex desde el momento cuando se habían separado, en Panamá.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir el instinto de llorar por la frustración.

Se mordió un labio hasta que no sintió el sabor de la sangre en boca mientras Alex entraba dentro de él, arañándole las caderas, tratando de quedarse en silencio cuando, Michael lo veía, todo lo que quería hacer era gritar.

Se puso pronto a moverse dentro de él, en ritmo rápido, al límite del violento, sin que ninguno de los dos lo lamentara.

Era la desesperación, sólo la desesperación.

La desesperación con que Alex empujaba dentro su cuerpo, la desesperación con que Michael dejaba que lo tomara, porque amaba sentirlo dentro de sí, porque había amado cada momento robado en Sona, y lo estaba amando ahora que finalmente le estaba concedido de vuelta.

Las cosas no eran blancas o negras, nunca lo habían estado, y él ahora podía ver todos los errores de Alex y tener éxito que le diera igual, porque por una vez no habría intercambiado lo que tenía con el hacer lo correcto.

Sintió la mano del mayor volver alrededor de su erección, rápida, como ansiado de verlo llegar al orgasmo.

Michael llamó su nombre una y otra vez, susurrándoselo al oído, llamándolo más alto cuando Alex empujaba más hondo dentro de él, hasta que no concedió su deseo, corriéndose entre sus cuerpos, echando la cabeza atrás y aferrándose a toda su voluntad para no gritar el placer que sentía.

Alex ralentizó el ritmo de los empujones unos segundos, llevándole una mano a la cara y acariciándosela, sonriendo triste antes de volver a moverse más rápido, llegando al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro su cuerpo hirviente.

Se desmayó contra Michael, sin preocuparse de pesarle encima, cerrando los ojos y tratando de respirar regularmente.

Scofield lo abrazó, después de un momento de hesitación, y lo ayudó a salir de él, gimiendo, dejando que se tumbara a su lado.

Alex se puso de un lado, dándole la espalda, y aunque no pudiera verlo Michael estaba seguro que tuviera los ojos húmedos.

Estaba así, al final.

Se descargaban el uno en el cuerpo del otro, en busca del único momento cuando sus mentes se liberaban de todo lo que habían sufrido, y cuando todo acababa no les quedaba nada.

Se acercó a él, dejando adherir el pecho contra su espalda, llevando un brazo más allá de su cadera, acariciándole el pecho con la punta de los dedos.

“Lo sé, Alex.” susurró, casi tuviera miedo de hablar. “Lo sé cómo sufriste por tu sanidad, lo sé cuánto Sona te ha echado al borde del abismo, y cuanto quieras acabarlo todo, tener tu venganza y liberarte de tus demonios. Y yo también lo quiero. Quiero dejar de pensar en los que me sacaron.” siguió, suspirando. “Lo siento por tu hijo, Alex.” concluyó.

Mahone se inmovilizó a sus últimas palabras, pero no se alejó de su toque.

En cambio, se fue más cerca, como en busca de un afecto que no se podían dar, como si Michael pudiera ser su refugio por todo el horror sufrido hasta ese momento.

“Me lo sacaron, Michael.” le dijo, en voz ronca. “Me sacaron a mi niño, y... y...” se interrumpió, suspirando. “¿Puedo quedarme aquí?” preguntó luego, esforzándose de controlar su voz.

Scofield asintió despacio, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en el hombro.

“Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieres.” murmuró. “Vamos a salirnos. Te lo prometo.”

Todo lo que habían pasado tendría que haberle enseñado bien a no hacer promesas si no estaba seguro de poderlas cumplir, pero sentía que le debía a Alex ese juramento.

Estaban juntos en esa batalla, aunque estuviera seguro que el mayor, como a él, se sintiera solo.

Iban a tener su venganza, o iban a morir tratando de obtenerla.

Michael se preguntaba si también por Alex la segunda opción pareciera algo no demasiado terrible de enfrentar.


End file.
